


Exodus

by GuiltySpark2K12



Category: Warcraft III
Genre: Epic, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltySpark2K12/pseuds/GuiltySpark2K12
Summary: A narrative in the memory of the Orcish Horde...and how they came to Kalimdor.





	Exodus

One night, I had the scariest dream,  
The un-dead attacked and I let out a scream.

“The Burning Legion shall return!  
The burrows of us Orcs will burn!”

I mounted my wolf and shook my head.  
“What kind of nightmare was that?” I said.

I looked around my home and haven,  
Perched on the roof was an onyx raven.

“T’was a vision, young son of Durotan,  
Thrall, rightful chieftain of the Frostwolf clan,  
I shall show you your people’s future haven.  
To find me, follow the onyx raven.”

I grabbed my mallet and woke my men.  
“Forward we march to find a new glen!”

The gnolls with flails did bar our way,  
But our fighting axes won the day.  
Murlocs with machetes attacked my mount,  
But three blows from my mallet had them out for the count.

At the cliff that overlooked the sea,  
The prophet appeared and spoke to me.

“The un-dead army shall rise again,  
Thy people must find a safer glen.  
Thou must forever leave Azeroth’s shore,  
Take refuge in the land of Kalimdor.  
We shall speak again when the time is right.”  
And then he disappeared into the night.

Three days had passed: all the clans were here,  
Then, Warsong chief Grom did disappear.

“Captured by the humans? No, it cannot be!”  
“But Warchief, he is caged, hanging over the sea!”  
“Storm their town! My big brother must be freed!  
Slay all the humans who have done this deed!”

I rallied my Horde and we led the charge,  
Their gates fell before our axes large,  
Their shields were splintered 'fore my warrior's rage,  
As we hacked my brother free from his cage.

When freed, Grom said, with a grin on his lips,  
“Little brother, we can sail on the humans’ own ships!”  
Each hardy orc was assigned to an oar,  
And we set right out for Kalimdor.

A storm arose on the sixteenth day,  
We made for an island with an inviting bay.

The isle was the home of a hardy troll tribe,  
led by witch doctor Sen’jin, who made us imbibe  
The pure, holy water from the Fountain of Health.

His skirmishers led the night attack with stealth,  
My wolf-mounted raiders followed his attack,  
And Kelen the Archmage was soon driven back.

The murlocs then came to take us all away,  
To be sacrificed to the Sea Witch the next day.

We broke free from prison and tried to escape,  
But Sen’jin lay dying in the folds of his cape.  
He said with his last breath, “Set my people free!”  
Then his eyes glazed over and shut permanently.

The Sea Witch arose with wrath in her eyes.  
“You might have taken my murlocs by surprise,  
But if you want a taste of my magic power,  
Watch this island sink by the last daylight hour!”

Her golems of cold stone did attack my base,  
But I slammed my mighty mallet in her face.  
Thus wounded, the Sea Witch was forced to retreat,  
So we could escape in our new-repaired fleet.

“This isn’t done yet, land-dweller!” I heard her say,  
“I warn you, you will face my full wrath some day!”

As we left for Kalimdor, the sea breeze grew cold.  
For now, we had to let our future unfold.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos if you want the rest of the story told!


End file.
